


Splash

by justinlovesart



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Brian/Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

He blamed the uniform. That, or the unseasonably early summer heat that didn’t seem to bother the Taylor kid. He’d walk back from school in his unwrinkled white shirt and his only-just-loose tie, jacket still on and not one of his short, blond hair out of place. 

Not one drop of sweat in sight.

He'd walk across the backyard and through the back door, where Mother Taylor was surely waiting for him with a glass of cold milk and a cookie. Each day he’d skirt a little bit closer to the pool’s edge, look at Brian a little bit longer, not afraid to speak to him any more. 

He was growing up fast.

At first, he’d been almost too scared to say “Hello.” Brian had enjoyed the awkwardness, as he’d let his eyes trail up and down the pristine school boy, resting more than necessary on the obvious bulge around the kid’s crotch, the blush around his cheeks.

Justin had barely managed to stammer a quiet “Hello” those early days.

But between unclogging the drains and raking the rotten leaves of a now-forgotten fall, things had started to change.

First, there had been the smile and the drawled, lingering “Hi” that went with it. Brian had grunted a nod to that. Then, the “Nice day” had been followed by the “How are you?,” one more word at a time, until yesterday, when he’d said: “Look, you’ve missed one leaf there!” 

Brian had smirked at that because what comeback could he offer when he was trying to figure out how to rip that uniform off the kid’s body, wondering at the paleness underneath, an eye at the kitchen window to check on Mrs Taylor’s whereabouts.

Once again, Blondie had moved closer, his stare had grown bolder, now as blue as the water that was filling the pool.

And here he was again, on Brian’s last day of work in suburbia, one he wasn’t so sure had been really necessary. Justin was right on time, walking through the gate and taking the longest possible detour from there to the back door: an elliptical path, if one wanted to be precise; one that came so close to the pool that Brian wondered if Justin was going to dive in.

He didn’t, but he came one breath away from Brian’s face and whispered: “Hot?”

It was the tiniest of pushes (one he could have easily explained to Mother Taylor, if necessary). He’d made sure to catch the kid’s school bag.

There was hardly any noise as Justin fell in the water: the quietest splash Brian had ever heard. Almost as quiet as the gentle swim that brought him back up to the surface, smiling through the splutter, eyelashes sparkling in the afternoon sun.

“Much cooler now,” the young Taylor said, his uniform clinging to his body tidier than ever while water dripped from it like the softest of waterfalls. “But aren’t you still hot?” he asked.

Then he began to undo his tie.


End file.
